the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
Differences between House of Anubis and Het Huis Anubis
House of Anubis is based on Het Huis Anubis ''and the idea of the show originated from ''Het Huis Anubis. However, House of Anubis ''is compared to ''Das Haus Anubis, Het Huis Anubis is very different. There are some main differences in the plot and characters. Although, most of the characters in House of Anubis are based on the ones from Het Huis Anubis, not all of them have similarities. Het Huis Anubis had four seasons instead of having only three, like House of Anubis. In Het Huis Anubis, Nienke found the first riddle in the attic, then after the riddles Sibuna found the secret wall and to open the secret wall you need to say the words; "Open je hart voor mij (Open your heart for me)." It was not like in House of Anubis, we had the Antechamber where Sibuna needed to do tasks to know who The Chosen One was, where she needed to stand, and when. The tasks seems similar. In Belguim, they also had theater tours and 3 movies. Two of the movies were a big hit. The last movie, Huis Anubis en de Terugkeer van Sibuna or, House of Anubis and the Return of Sibuna, a lot of people think that the Touchstone of Ra and the Return of Sibuna are similar, but they aren't. In the Return, you see the characters having jobs, but we never saw them graduate. Also in Belguim and in the Netherlands had a lot of games; Het Huis Anubis and a rollercoaster of it (Popsaland de panne). In House of Anubis, they have games on nick.com and a board game. Characters Nienke & Nina ---- The biggest difference is being The Chosen One. Nienke wasn't The Chosen One, but if you watch the whole series, you can see why Sarah chose her, not because she lived in the house. Nienke sang all the theme songs of Het Huis Anubis unlike Nina, who didn't sing at all. Nina was The Chosen One and only appeared in Season 1 and Season 2, while Nienke stayed the whole series. Nienke's grandmother was also cursed like Nina's grandmother. Fabian also had a crush on Nienke (Fabienke) but when Jimmy (son of Trudie) came into the house, she kissed him. She also played in the 3 movies and in the theater shows. Amber & Amber ---- Amber in Het Huis Anubis had many Eureka moments when it comes to solving tasks. She also noticed from the first episode that there is something wrong with Mick. With Amber in House of Anubis, it takes much more time to solve the tasks. Amber left the show to go to fashion school, unlike Amber in Het Huis Anubis, who stayed for the whole series. Fabian & Fabian ---- Fabian was one of the original members form the club like House of Anubis and also was the smart guy, he fell in love with Nienke but later she broke up with him, He kissed Joy in the garden watching the stars, but also like the grandmother of Nienke the godfather of Fabian was sick. Fabian "died" when he was trying to save Noa he landed in a coma. After a few days, Amber and Nienke were going to visit him but the doctor said that he died, they thought that for awhile but Fabian wasn't dead. The doctor needed to convince them that he was because one of the enemies who needed the Tear of Isis. Fabian played in the 3 movies and in all the theater shows. Appie & Alfie ---- Appie was also the funny guy around in the house and shared a bedroom with Jeroen, Unlike Alfie Appie was crushed by touching the stone. The Chosen One was the one who needed to touch the rock. Appie was the fourth one to join the club of The Old Willow. Also, the uncle of Appie came into the house. Trudy later married his uncle in season 4. Trudie ended up leaving with him to Maroc, Appie was their wedding dancer. He played in the 3 movies and in the theater shows, but the first one was played by Achmed Akkabi. Patricia & Patricia ---- Patricia didn't have a twin sister. They were both upset of Joy disappearing and also got in contact with Rufus. Rufus and Dr. Zeno are 2 different people. He kidnapped Patricia and found out that Nienke didn't have to do anything with the disappearance of joyce. After that she joined the club just like Appie. When Joyce came back she needed to spend some time with Joyce unlike Patricia Williamson. Patricia left the club for a while but stayed in touch by being the secret helper unlike Patricia in House of Anubis. Patricia left with to America. She fell in love with Robbie, the son of Mr. Van Swieten. She played in 2 movies and 2 theater shows. Joyce & Joy ---- They both disappeared in the beginning of the show, but when Joyce came back, she never knew about the club of The Old Willow although she did know about Sibuna (because of Patricia) she also left the show in episode 377. After the wedding, Joyce never dated Jeroen but fell in love with Mick Zeelenberg. She did feel something for Fabian, but that went away because of the leaving. She never knew about the sister of Victor, Danny, or Sophie. She played in the 2 movies and 1 theater show. Mara & Mara ---- Mara left the house with her twin sister to go to her parents unlike Mara who never left the show. Her first boyfriend was Mick but she broke up with him by kissing Jeroen because jeroen had a crush on Mara. She never played in the movies or in the theater shows. When she left Noa came in. She never dated Fabian. she never knew about the treasure or The Club of The Old Willow. Mick & Mick ---- Both Mick from Het Huis Anubis and House of Anubis are the stereotypical athletic students of the series. They both dated Amber and Mara but Mick never left the show, unlike Mick Campbell. He played in 2 movies and in 2 theater shows. Mick was one of the few who didn't know about the club. The Dutch Mick and English Mick are similar. They both love sports and aren't that smart. The only difference in their personalities, is that the Dutch Mick is much colder, a polar opposite to Dutch Amber's "blonde" personality. His father wants him to become a doctor and he actually wants to become one too. The reason for this is that Mick has a sister who's blind and he want to cure blindness. However, he is better at sports so he pursues that instead. Mick dated four girls in the house: Amber, Mara, Joyce and Sofie. In the second movie he is still seen dating Sofie. Jeroen & Jerome ---- They both never left the show. Jeroen played in all the 3 movies and in 2 theater shows, He dated Noa/Fasia and kissed by Mara, he joined the club after finding out that Wolf used him to get to the grail and all the other stuff. At the end of season 2 you see that Noa's connection got his dad of out prison. He also had sisters but never came in to the shows, Unlike Jerome He went to Egypt to look for the paper. He joined the club and stayed in the club for Noa's safety. In season 1 he was working with Dr. Zeno for money and the betrayed his best friend. Noa & KT ---- Noa and KT Aren't really the same. However, they were both newbies, but Noa didn't had an task of her grandfather, Noa/Fasia was the descent of Amneris so she was The Chosen One later in the show. She also was kidnaped by the same doctor who kidnapped Fabian. KT and Noa both knew about the club and both joined them. KT didn't had a boyfriend but Noa dated Jeroen till the end of the show. She played in 2 movies and 1 theater show. Robbie & Eddie ---- Unlike Eddie, Robbie didn't live in the house and wasn't new. Robbie isn't an Osirian, but was the son of Mr van Swieten and also was the boyfriend of Patricia. Robbie and Mick became best friends very quickly. Robbie never knew about the club, the treasure, or the kidnapping of Patricia. Robbie played in 1 movie. Victor & Victor ---- They both were the caretakers for the house, but Victor of Huis Huis Anubis was a older looking and bolder. They both had the same sentence: "Binnen 5 minuten in de kamers dan wil ik een speld kunnen horen vallen!" or in English, "You have five minutes precisely, then want to hear a pin drop!" They both had a crush on Vera. Victor loved stuffed animals, so he made Corvus. He played in 1 movie. Mr. Van Swieten & Mr. Sweet ---- They both had a son in school but, Mr. Van Swieten's son stayed with his father and later on the show he got re-mairred with the Dutch teacher, which Mr. Sweet did not. After the marriage, he didn't spend as much time with Victor anymore. He was a Member of the Secret society. Category:Het Huis Anubis Category:House of Anubis